Fallen From Grace
by Malfunction
Summary: So many things have changed . . . What happens when nothing goes as planned? The said 'pure, innocent, and naive' miko was no longer. What happens when it's Kagome who betrays Inuyasha?


Summary: What happens when nothing goes as planned? The said 'pure, innocent, and naive' miko was no longer. What happens when it's Kagome who betrays Inuyasha?

* * *

  
**. Azriel .**

****

* * *

Story by: Mal

* * *

**Mal**: _I know! I know! Inuyasha does not belong to me. Anyway, this story does. I don't recall ever seeing a fic out there like this one. -;; Hopefully it is original. I don't want it to be cliched. So, tell me what you think by reviewing. And remember! Review Faster update!!_

* * *

**Prologue**: _Epiphany_

* * *

Kagome was well aware of what was going on. In fact, she knew all to well just what it was Inuyasha was doing. Did he really think her so dense as to not notice the nauseating scent that reeked of dirt and clay? She twitched her nose. If given a choice of eloquent words, Kagome would only be able to identify the scent namely as death. What else could it really be? Sighing on the uselessness of her situation, she thinks back on her earlier days. The days when she could live carefree of the world, and only wonder when Inuyasha would profess is unconditional love to her. Giving and unladylike snort, she looked covertly at her companions. Yes, those were the days.  
  
Little did they realize just how much this had all effected her. The tears she cried into Sango's kimono every time she saw or heard of Kikyou being with Inuyasha? Fake. The whole lot of them. Not once did she ever shed a faithful tear for him. Why? Because she realized that she didn't love him even before she had even begun to think that she did. And she was going to keep up her act. All was going smoothly. And if she had all her way, then Inuyasha and the clay bitch would be dead before the week was over.  
  
She smiled a sadistic smile that anyone who saw her, even the icy Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru, would have a hard time containing a shudder from. It just didn't suit her face. 'Oh yes,' she thought bitterly, 'Look what you have done Inuyasha. Or rather, what I had let myself turn into because of you. Well, no more. I'm getting out of this rut. Even if it means sending you down to hell with that undead lover of yours, Kikyou.'  
  
Stretching her miko powers far across the forest and the land, she listened quietly for what she knew was coming. Unbeknown-st to her friends -- Sang, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and not-so-friend Inuyasha -- she was much more powerful than she lead them to believe.  
  
There! She found it! Listening intently, she heard the words that were repeated almost every night. Words that were a ritual.  
  
"I love you, Kikyou!"  
  
"And what about the pathetic reincarnation of mine? Do you care for her at all? Even a little? You know what has to be done."  
  
Kagome smirked at this, she knew the answer. 'Yes. Surprisingly, yes. I can see the way he doubts. And I also know something else that only I and the Pot (a/n: a kindly nickname for Kikyou) know. She is not my incarnate. Never was, and never damn will be!.'  
  
"No! I never felt anything for her. Not even friendship. She was just the shard detector. And the only reason I let her stay around is so that you can have your soul back, Kikyou," Inuyasha's voice soften more as he spoke.  
  
Kagome severed her link to the forest. She smiled a smile that resembled the earlier one, only more . . . ruthless. 'Oh, but we all know that you care for me, you bastard. And that's why you ask on a daily basis, isn't it Kikyou. Because you know,' she sneered at the thought. Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag to go to sleep. Not that she needed it. She was immortal. Almost like a youkai. Ever since the jewel had been completed and they had destroyed Naraku, Kagome had changed more than anyone cared to notice. Even so if it was only a day ago it had happened.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

She let loose the strung arrow and it flew toward its target, the heart of Naraku. He never saw it coming. White fire bled into the arrow that Kagome shot. It was one of the most powerful arrows ever known of. It was more deadly than even Midiroko's(s/p?) would ever had been. Naraku never stood a chance as the masked aurora of the arrow bled into his cold hanyou heart. It was over before it had even started. Kagome smiled and welcomed the purifying power that was let loose as a powerful blast of wind came from their nemesis. She felt it when the Shikon no Tama was placed back into her care. She also heard the voice that came with it as time seemed to freeze.  
  
:Little one, a few changes are about to take place. I have information I need to give to you.:  
  
' . . . You are the Shikon, are you not?' Kagome thought.  
  
:You are clever, girl. Yes, that is who I am. Now listen. What I have to say is very important. Inuyasha and Kikyou will betray you. I know you now this, but there is also other things you need to know. You are not who you seem, little one. You are a Fallen. You are not corrupted, although soon you will have such thoughts. It is only the side effect of learning this news. You are an Angel sent to Earth. And not just any Angel. Little one, you are the Angel of Death. Some will know you as Azriel, others by variations of the name. Your job right now is to throw those beings were they belong. Kikyou must return to Hell. If you must, drag her lover along with her.:  
  
Kagome was silent as the information was relayed to her. Before she could say anything else, the damning voice returned.  
  
:Little one, time is short. You only have seven more days until your true form it revealed. After that, you will be let loose. You shall regain lost memories. Azriel will live among the living for a brief eon. It has always been his wish.:  
  
'His?!' Kagome thought, but the voice was gone. Her eyes narrowed and flashed a crimson red before being replaced by the normal stormy blue. 'I guess this Azriel, of whom I am, shall have to deal with being a girl for however long it takes.'  
  
Once again, this began to move, and she closed herself to the living world. Falling into a state of unconsciousness, she decided not to reveal who she was.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she fell into oblivion that was called sleep. 'Five more days,' she thought as a voice resounded in her head.  
  
:Little one, time is short. You only have seven more days until your true form it revealed. After that, you will be let loose.:

* * *

**Mal**: _I hoped you like it! It's only a sample of what is to come. Please help me with pairings? ;; I don't know who I should make Kagome/Azriel fall in love with. Anyway, this is only the prologue, so I'm sorry if it is a bit short! _


End file.
